


please hold me close to you

by goldenheure



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst to Fluff, F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, i hope you have insurance bc you’ll get cavities, no beta we die like men, starts kinda angsty but i promise it’s mostly fluff, steven universe therapy here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenheure/pseuds/goldenheure
Summary: my first time trying to write a decent fic!! hope this satisfies your desire for the babies
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	please hold me close to you

Connie came as soon as she’d heard. Test prep be damned—she’d sooner fail than have Steven suffer without her intervening.

“Steven!” She shouted, slamming the beach house’s screen door open.

She ran up the steps to his room, heart pounding in her ears. Her bag felt like a rock on her back.

She wished she didn’t know how this could’ve happened, but she did. She knew that he would rather die than let anyone know he has any sort of problem. That’s the problem with Steven: he inherently feels his existence is a burden. But not to the Gems, to his dad; to her! Steven was her jam bud! Her First Boy.

So she flung open his bedroom door and dropped her bag to find a sad, Steven-sized blanket lump on the bed. The aura he gave off could only be described as heavy. He’d seen and done things no one should ever have to, let alone a teenager.

“Steven?” Connie said, approaching him. He stayed silent, until he shifted.

“Connie?” He replied, voice barely above a whisper, as if he were afraid that any sudden movement might startle her off.

“I’m here. Are you alright?” She asked, gently sitting on the bed. He turned to face her.

It was a surprise, a change from his usual demeanor. His face that was mature and proud, but still had its childlike playfulness, was blotchy. His undereyes were dark and puffy, obvious signs of crying. The most stark change were his eyes. His irises were a stark shade of pink and his pupils were diamonds.

 _Like hers,_ she thought. A shudder ran down her spine. He was still paying for her sins, her mistakes. How dare she?

He remained silent, averting his gaze. It pained her.

“Please. Tell me what’s bothering you.” She asked—no, begged. She needed to know.

He gave a weary sigh. “I feel like I’m being left behind, Connie. Lars went back into space, Sadie has a new partner, the Sadie Killers broke up, and... and you’ve been busy with college prep.”

“Oh. Well, we’re all still your friends, you know that.”

“Yes, but the point is that this is all happening so fast. I don’t want to get left behind. I’m so afraid you’ll go off to college and we’ll never talk and you’ll fall in love with someone else! Please don’t leave me!” He yelled out the last part, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Steven! What makes you think that I’d ever leave you? I told you that I’ll always be right by your side. And... fall in love with someone else? Do you hear yourself? It’s you, Steven, it’s always been and always will be you! I love you and I will never, ever stop no matter how annoying you think you are.” She said, tears pricking her eyes. This boy would be the death of her, not that she minded.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

“I know you don’t want to open up to the Gems or do any silly pampering stuff with them, it’s awkward. Buuut, would you want to do it with me? I could use a self care day anyway, my brain is fried from studying.” Connie said, shrugging.

Steven pondered that, as if he were trying to calculate something.

“Okay.” He replied, taking off his blanket.

“Great!” Connie exclaimed, grabbing her bookbag. “Let’s see. I brought some nail polish, hair tools, oh and those Korean face masks you like!”

“Sounds fun.” Steven said, sounding wary, like he doubted that.

——

Steven sat down cross-legged at the bottom of his bed while Connie sat above him. The two watched a movie—some silly one the internet loved to trash. They commentated on the atrocious acting.

Meanwhile, Connie gently brushed and styled his curly hair, adding in various ribbons and clips. Suddenly, a sob came from the boy, alarming her.

“Steven?”

“Sorry. I just haven’t really had any sort of meaningful touch in a while and it... it’s nice. I missed it.” He said.

Connie felt her heart shatter.

“Surely the Gems or your dad have hugged you or something?”

“Yeah, but they’ve never been so intimate and close. Sorry. I made it weird.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “Now that the movie’s over, shall I paint your nails?”

“Oh. Sure, yeah.” He seemed to perk up at that.

Connie rifled through her bag and pulled out a bottle of nail polish. It was a nice holographic glitter—his favorite!

She proceeded to paint his nails, humming as she did so. Afterward, she gently adorned his face with a sheet mask.

Connie couldn’t help but stare. He had tiny freckles, like stars. They were so beautiful. He was beautiful. The way his eyes creased in laughter, his nose when it wrinkled in thought, his lips when he smiled. His lips. Heavens above, she couldn’t stop staring at his lips. She wanted to kiss him more than anything. They’d kissed plenty of times on the cheek, but that was just a kind gesture. This was a true romantic desire. So, she spoke.

“Steven,” she said, finally, her voice soft and wavering. “Can I kiss you? On the lips?”

Steven paused, eyes widening. They looked normal now that he’d calmed down.

“Please.” He said, but it was more of a request.

And so the two kissed, hands entwined.

Time ticked on before they separated. Steven pressed his forehead against Connie’s. He smiled. A true, genuine smile. He felt alive again. Purposeful. Whole.

“I love you, too.” He said.

**Author's Note:**

> steven needs love!! just a little drabble to stretch my writing muscles.


End file.
